Ginny Juega y Gana
by MitchMalfoy
Summary: Un tanto desilusionada, bastante terca y cansada de acudir a citas a ciegas con hombres poco interesantes, Ginevra Weasley parece llevar la típica existencia de mujer soltera en una gran ciudad. Sin embargo, tiene una doble vida. Durante el día es periodi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**; Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y demás gente pero obviamnete entre nignuno de ellos figuro yo y la historia le pertenece a Rachel Gibson.

**Notas; **Puedo decir que esta historia esta basada en cierto libro (de echo es practicamente el mismo nombre del fic) y que como me ha gustado tanto lo he adaptado a la serie de J. K. Rowling pero no soy buena mentirosa y creo que ustedes no merecen una horrible mentira que me adjudique el merito de una escritora que se gana la vida con sus novelas por lo tanto soy sincera y lo digo; leí el libro y me ha gustado tanto que le cambie los nombres y lo publique, puede que encuentren errores en posibles capitulos (incluso en éste) puede que no haya magia (en realidad no la hay) y también puede que la Ginny Weasley que ustedes leerán no se acerca ni un poco a la chica que imaginamos pero es como Rachel Gibson la escribió y fue así como me ha gustado tanto por ello la publico tal cual, no pienso idagar en lugares por que puedo hacerme un lío con ellos, bueno basta de tonterias y les dejo leer, los rewies son ekis, y no porq menosprecie que escriban pero ¿q podría yo decirles sobre los capitulos? Si tuvieran una duda ¿podría responderla? Obvio que no por ello sólo les comparto lo que a mi me ha gustado con muchos deseos de que a ustedes también les guste.

**PRÓLOGO **

_Entre tantos bares llenos de humo como hay en Seattle, él tuvo que entrar en el Loóse Screw, el garito en que yo trabajaba cinco noches a la semana sirviendo cervezas y asfixiándome con el humo rancio del tabaco. Un descuidado mechón de pelo negro le cayó sobre la frente al tiempo que dejaba un paquete de Camel y un Zippo encima de la barra._

–_Ponme una Henry's –dijo con voz áspera–, y hazlo rápido. No tengo todo el día._

_Siempre me han chiflado los tipos sombríos de mala disposición. Con una sola mirada supe que aquél era un hombre sombrío, y tan malo como una tormenta eléctrica._

–_¿De barril o de botella? –le pregunté._

_Encendió un cigarrillo y me miró a través de una nube de humo. Sus hermosos ojos azules se tiñeron de pecado mientras bajaba la vista hasta el grifo del barril. Los extremos de su boca se curvaron formando una sonrisa cuando apreció la talla de mi sujetador._

–_Botella –respondió._

_Saqué una Henry's de la nevera, la abrí y la hice deslizar sobre la barra._

–_Tres con treinta –dije._

_Cogió la botella con una de sus manazas y se la llevó a los labios; no apartó su mirada de mí mientras bebía. Al dejar la botella de nuevo en la barra con un golpe, la espuma salió por la boca de cristal. Sentí que me temblaban las rodillas._

–_¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó mientras sacaba la billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus gastados Levi's._

–_Bomboncito –respondí–. Bomboncito de Miel._

_Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa cuando me entregó el billete de cinco dólares._

–_¿Eres bailarina de strip-tease?_

_Lo tomé como un cumplido._

–_Depende._

–_¿De qué depende?_

_Le devolví el cambio y aproveché para rozar la palma de su mano con la punta de mis dedos. Un escalofrío se apoderó de mis muñecas y sonreí. Recorrí con la mirada sus fuertes brazos y su pecho hasta alcanzar sus anchos hombros. Todos los que me conocían sabían que seguía muy pocas reglas en lo que a hombres se refería. Me gustaban los tipos grandes y malos, aunque debían tener dientes y manos limpios. Eso era todo. Oh, sí, los prefería un tanto pervertidos, aunque no era imprescindible, pues con lo viciosa que era yo había suficiente para los dos. Desde niña, mis pensamientos habían tenido siempre el sexo como eje central. Mientras las muñecas Barbie de las otras niñas iban a la escuela, la mía jugaba a los médicos. Juegos que discurrían más o menos de este modo: la doctora Barbie examinaba el paquete de Ken y después follaba con él hasta dejarlo en estado de coma._

_Ahora, a mis veinticinco años, en lugar de dedicarme al golf o a la cerámica como tantas mujeres, mi hobby eran los hombres, y los coleccionaba como si de baratos souvenirs de Elvis se tratase. Tras observar los atractivos ojos azules de míster Mala Leche, comprobé los latidos de mi pulso cardiaco y el dolor entre mis muslos y me dije que también podía conseguirlo para mi colección. Sólo tenía que llevármelo a casa. O meterlo en la parte trasera de mi coche, o hacer una visita al servicio de mujeres._

–_¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? –pregunté finalmente, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra y ofreciéndole una estupenda panorámica de mis perfectos pechos._

_Sus ojos parecían ardientes y hambrientos cuando apartó la vista de mi escote. Entonces abrió su billetera y me mostró su placa._

–_Estoy buscando a Eddie Cordova. Me han dicho que le conoces. _

_Menuda suerte la mía. Un policia._

–_Sí, conozco a Eddie._

_Había salido con él una vez, si a lo que hicimos podía llamársele salir. La última vez que vi a Eddie fue en el lavabo del Jimmy Woo's, en estado comatoso. Tuve que pisarle la mano para que me soltase el tobillo._

–_¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?_

_Se trataba de un ladrón de medio pelo y, lo que era aún peor, un pésimo amante, por lo que no sentí el menor asomo de culpa de responder:_

–_Supongo que sí._

_Sí, le echaría una mano a aquel tipo, y por el modo en que me miraba podía asegurar que él quería algo más que..._

El teléfono que estaba junto al ordenador empezó a sonar. GinevraWeasley apartó la mirada de la pantalla y de la última entrega de «La vida de Bomboncito de Miel».

–Maldita sea –gruñó. Pasó los dedos por debajo de las gafas y se frotó los cansados ojos. Por entre los dedos miró la pantallita del teléfono para saber quién llamaba. Respondió.

–Ginny –dijo el editor del Seattle Times, Leonard Callaway, sin molestarse en decir hola–, Virgil Duffy va a hablar con los entrenadores y los directores deportivos esta noche. El trabajo es oficialmente tuyo.

Virgil Duffy, cuya corporación figuraba en la lista Fortune 500, era el dueño del equipo de hockey de los Seattle Chinooks.

–¿Cuándo empiezo? –preguntó Ginny poniéndose en pie. Cogió la taza de café y, al ir a beber, dejó caer unas gotas sobre su viejo pijama de franela.

–El día 1.

Comenzar el primero de enero le dejaba sólo dos semanas para prepararse. Dos días antes, Leonard le había preguntado si estaba interesada en cubrir el puesto del cronista deportivo Chris Evans, que estaba de baja por un tratamiento médico contra un linfoma. El pronóstico para Chris era bueno, pues no se trataba de un linfoma de Hodgkin, pero le mantendría alejado del periódico y alguien tendría que cubrir la información relativa a los Chinooks.Ginny nunca habría soñado que sería ella.

Entre otras cosas, era columnista del Seattle Times y gozaba de cierto nombre debido a su columna mensual «Soltera en la ciudad». No tenía ni idea de hockey.

–Saldrás de viaje con ellos el día 2 –prosiguió Leonard–. Virgil quiere aclarar los detalles con los entrenadores, después te presentará al equipo, el lunes, antes de que salgáis.

Cuando le ofrecieron ese trabajo, hacía de ello una semana, se había sentido sorprendida e incluso intrigada. Sin duda, el señor Duffy debería haber escogido a otro reportero deportivo para cubrir los partidos de su equipo. Pero para su asombro, la oferta de trabajo provenía directamente de él.

–¿Qué piensan los entrenadores? –Ginny dejó el tazón sobre el escritorio, junto a la agenda abierta.

–En realidad, no les importa. Desde que John Kowalsky y Hugh Miner se retiraron, el estadio no ha vuelto a llenarse. Duffy necesita dinero para pagar al portero estrella que fichó el año pasado. Virgil adora el hockey, pero ante todo es un hombre de negocios. Hará cualquier cosa para que los aficionados acudan al campo. Por eso pensó en ti en primer lugar. Quiere que vayan más mujeres a ver los partidos.

Lo que Leonard Callaway no le dijo fue que Duffy había pensado en ella porque sabía que escribía cotilleos para mujeres. A Ginny no le importaba; después de todo, esos cotilleos la ayudaban a pagar las facturas y, por otra parte, la habían hecho bastante conocida entre las mujeres que leían el Seattle Times. Pero los cotilleos no alcanzaban para pagar todas las facturas. Ni siquiera la mayoría. La pornografía pagaba todo lo demás. La serie de relatos pornográficos «La vida de Bomboncito de Miel», que escribía para la revista Him, era muy popular entre los lectores masculinos.

Mientras hablaba con Leonard de Duffy y su equipo de hockey, Ginny escribió en una nota adhesiva con letras de color rosa: «Comprar libros de hockey.»

Pegó la nota en la parte superior de la agenda, pasó la página y estudió su plan del día, detallado bajo otro puñado de notas adhesivas.

–... Y recuerda que estarás tratando con jugadores de hockey –prosiguió Leonard–. Suelen ser muy supersticiosos. Si los Chinooks empiezan perdiendo varios partidos, te culparán de ello y te enviarán de vuelta a casa.

Estupendo. Su trabajo estaba en manos de jugadores supersticiosos. Despegó una nota antigua de la agenda, en la que se leía «Fecha de entrega "Bomboncito de Miel"», y la arrojó a la papelera.

Tras unos minutos más de conversación, colgó el auricular y cogió la taza de café. Como la mayoría de los habitantes de Seattle, le sonaban los nombres de algunos famosos jugadores de hockey. La temporada era larga y en el noticiario King-5 News hablaban de hockey casi todas las noches, pero en aquel momento sólo conocía a uno de los integrantes de los Chinooks, el portero del que Leonard había hablado, Draco Malfoy.

Le habían presentado al hombre de los treinta y tres millones de dólares en la fiesta que habían dado los Chinooks el verano anterior en el Press Club, justo después de su fichaje. Estaba en mitad de la sala, con aspecto saludable y en forma, como si de un rey recibiendo a su corte se tratase. Habida cuenta de la legendaria reputación de Draco, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista, Ginny se sorprendió al comprobar que era más bajo de lo que había imaginado. No llegaba al metro ochenta, pero era puro músculo. El cabello, de un rubio ceniza, le cubría las orejas y el cuello de la camisa, era ligeramente ondulado y se notaba que lo peinaba con las manos.

Tenía los ojos azules y sendas cicatrices pequeñas, una en la mejilla izquierda y otra en la barbilla. No había nada que objetar a su aspecto impactantemente varonil. Se habían dicho tantas cosas malas de él que no había una sola mujer en aquella sala que no se preguntase si realmente sería tan malo como decían.

Llevaba una americana de color gris claro y una gastada corbata de seda roja. Lucía un Rolex de oro en la muñeca, y una rubia de neumáticas curvas se había pegado a él como una ventosa.

A aquel hombre le gustaba llevar los complementos a juego.

Ginny y el portero intercambiaron saludos y se dieron la mano. Él apenas si le dirigió la mirada antes de irse con la rubia. En menos de un segundo, Ginny desapareció del mapa para él. Era lo habitual. Por lo general, los hombres como Draco no acostumbraban a prestarle mucha atención a mujeres como Ginny; Un metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, pelo rojo oscuro, ojos castaños y barbilla afilada. No solían formar un círculo a su alrededor para descubrir si tenía algo interesante que decir.

Si el resto de integrantes de los Chinooks la ignoraban con tanta rapidez como Draco Malfoy, iban a ser unos meses bastante duros; aunque viajar con el equipo era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Escribiría las crónicas deportivas desde el punto de vista de una mujer. Destacaría los mejores momentos del partido, tal como se esperaba que hiciese, pero prestaría mayor atención a todo lo que aconteciese en el vestuario. Nada de tamaños de pene o costumbres sexuales..., a ella le traían sin cuidado esa clase de cosas. Deseaba saber si en el siglo XXI las mujeres tenían que seguir enfrentándose a la discriminación.

Ginny se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador portátil y volvió a centrarse en la historia de «Bomboncito de Miel» que tenía que entregarle al editor al día siguiente, destinada a aparecer en el número de febrero de la revista. Muchos de los hombres que consideraban que su columna «Soltera en la ciudad» no trataba más que de chismorreos y afirmaban no leerla jamás, no se perdían un solo capítulo de la serie «Bomboncito de Miel». Nadie a excepción de Eddie Goldman, el editor de la revista, y de su mejor amiga desde el instituto, Luna Lovegood, sabía que era ella la que escribía aquellos lucrativos artículos mensuales. Y su deseo era que siguiese siendo un secreto.

Bomboncito era el álter ego de Ginny. Hermosa. Desinhibida. El sueño de todo hombre. Una mujer hedonista capaz de dejar exhaustos y sin habla a los hombres de Seattle, y al mismo tiempo dispuestos a pedir más. Bomboncito tenía un enorme club de fans, y también una docena de páginas web en Internet dedicadas a ella. Algunas eran tristes y otras divertidas. En una de esas páginas electrónicas se hacían cábalas sobre la posibilidad de que el autor de las aventuras de «Bomboncito de Miel» fuese un hombre.

A Ginny le gustaba aquel rumor. En su cara apareció una sonrisa cuando leyó la última línea que había escrito antes de que Leonard llamase. Volvió a ponerse manos a la obra para hacer que los hombres pidiesen más.

**Notas; **Como podrán darse cuenta el capitulo no es muy largo pero se que los siguientes si que lo serán, me despido y pronto subire un capitulo más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**; Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y demás gente pero obviamnete entre nignuno de ellos figuro yo y la historia le pertenece a Rachel Gibson.

**Miyazawa19**; Con todo el respeto que mereces (y realmente no es q lo merezcas pero yo soy educada y te lo otorgo) NO SABES LEER así de simple, si leyeras bien lo que yo escribí te habrías evitado tu review y me habrías evitado a mi la pena de responderte y si es que si sabes leer pues al menos haslo bien.

**Anvi-Snape;** Tienes la boca llena de verdad, es más tus dedos rebosan de verdad y la aprecio por que tienes toda la razón del mundo si te das cuenta mi nickname sólo tiene este Fic porq yo también escribo fic's y la neta sólo quería compartir lo que a mi me gusto pero no implicarlo en mi personalidad por q ésto no es mio (la verdad no se si me di a entender) es un vil pero no horrible plagio por ellos adjudico una pagina (sólo hay quitarle los espacios) para que quienes quieran puedan leer el libro a sus anchas. Aprecio tu comentario y la forma en que lo haces y tienes razón pero anda no podrás negarlo; gracias a que lo publique aqui muchas chicas van a leer el libro e incluso a conocer la super pagina (un mega aplauso para su administradora) de donde lo saque así que no tengo más que decir.

**Mmm sólo adjudico el sig. chapter para quien quiera leerlo porq q necesidad tengo yo de perder mi tiempo cambiando nombres, es hasta aburrido, jajaja.**

http://rosenovel. search/label/ Rachel20 Gibson

Sólo hay que quitar los espacios y JANE JUEGA Y GANA es todo suyo, por cierto un aplauso más para la administradora de esa pagina que se ha sacado un mega diez con palomita incluida.

A las demás chicas que dejaron un review, no tengo nada que decirles más que descarguen el libro y leanlo, lo van a adorar por cierto no lean el chapter 13 "Tres goles en un solo partido" en publico.

**1. La iniciación del novato**

En el vestuario no decían más que tonterías mientras Draco Lucky Malfoy se ponía su ropa y fijaba bien sus complementos. La mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo estaban de pie en torno a Daniel Holstrom, el novato sueco, comentándole las posibilidades que ofrecía la iniciación. Tenía dos opciones: o dejar que los chicos le afeitasen la cabeza al estilo mohicano o invitar a todo el equipo a cenar. Como las cenas de los novatos no bajaban de diez mil dólares, Draco supuso que el joven extremo acabaría pareciéndose a un punk durante un tiempo.

Daniel, con los ojos muy abiertos, buscó entre sus compañeros algún signo que le indicase que estaban bromeando. No encontró ninguno. Todos habían sido novatos en alguna ocasión, y todos habían tenido que pasar por malos tragos como aquél. En la temporada en que Draco empezó, los cordones de sus patines desaparecieron en más de una ocasión, y las sábanas de las habitaciones de hotel en las que dormía aparecían cortadas.

Draco cogió su stick y se encaminó hacia el túnel. Dejó atrás a algunos de los chicos, que calentaban con sopletes las cuchillas de sus patines. Junto a la salida del túnel, el entrenador Larry Nystrom y el director deportivo Clark Gamache hablaban con una mujer bajita vestida por completo de negro. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraban a la mujer con el entrecejo fruncido mientras ésta les hablaba. Llevaba el oscuro cabello rojo recogido en la nuca en un extraño moño.

Más allá de una moderada curiosidad, Draco le prestó escasa atención a Ginny, olvidándose de ella por completo cuando salió a la pista a entrenar. Oyó el suave sonido de las cuchillas de los patines al deslizarse sobre el hielo, algo lógico tras pasarse una hora afilándolas. Mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas de calentamiento, notó que el aire frío le llenaba los pulmones y rozaba sus mejillas a través de la rejilla de la máscara.

Al igual que todos los porteros, Draco era un miembro más del equipo, aunque estaba un tanto al margen debido a la naturaleza solitaria de su puesto. No había cobertura posible para un hombre como él. Cuando ponían el disco en movimiento, los flashes de las cámaras estallaban formando una enorme señal de neón. Para ponerse partido tras partido entre los tres palos hacía falta algo más intenso que la determinación y las agallas. Se necesitaba ser lo suficientemente competitivo y arrogante para creerse invencible.

El entrenador de porteros, Don Boclair, hizo deslizarse una cesta con discos por el hielo mientras Draco llevaba a cabo el mismo ritual que había venido siguiendo durante los últimos once años, tanto en los partidos como en los entrenamientos. Rodeaba tres veces la portería en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y una vez más en sentido opuesto. Ocupaba su lugar entre los palos y golpeaba con su stick las bases de los postes, primero la izquierda y después la derecha. Tras esto se santiguaba, como un sacerdote que se dirige al Señor. Situado sobre la línea azul, y durante los siguientes treinta minutos, el entrenador patinaba a su alrededor, lanzando el disco como un francotirador hacia todos los rincones y también desde el punto de penalti.

A los treinta y dos años, Draco se sentía bien. Bien respecto al hockey, y bien respecto a su condición física. Estaba, más o menos, libre de dolor, y el medicamento más fuerte que tomaba era Advil, un analgésico. Estaba jugando la mejor temporada de su carrera, y camino de la final de liga, su cuerpo se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. Su vida profesional iba de maravillas.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su vida íntima.

El entrenador de porteros lanzó uno de los discos con todas sus fuerzas, con un marcado efecto, pero Draco lo atrapó con su guante. A través del grueso acolchado, los doscientos cincuenta gramos de goma vulcanizada impactaron contra su mano. Se tiró de rodillas sobre el hielo al tiempo que otro disco volaba hacia la derecha y golpeaba en sus protecciones. Sintió el familiar tirón de dolor en sus tendones y ligamentos, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar. Nada que no quisiese soportar, y nada que él fuese a admitir jamás de viva voz.

Algunos periodistas lo habían desahuciado después de la peor época de su carrera. Dos años atrás, cuando jugaba con los Red Wings, se lesionó ambas rodillas. Tras unas cuantas intervenciones quirúrgicas de consideración, incontables horas de rehabilitación, una estancia en la clínica Betty Ford para recuperarse de su adicción a los tranquilizantes, y el traspaso a los Seattle Chinooks, Draco estaba de vuelta y en mejor forma que nunca.

Aquella temporada tenía algo que demostrar. Había vuelto a exhibir las cualidades que le habían llevado a ser uno de los mejores. Draco disponía de un indescriptible sexto sentido, lo cual le permitía intuir la jugada segundos antes de que se produjese, y si no podía detener el lanzamiento con sus veloces manos, siempre le quedaba el recurso a la fuerza bruta y a algún movimiento sacado de la manga.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, Draco se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se fue al gimnasio. Estuvo montado en la bicicleta estática cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de pasar a las pesas. Durante hora y media, trabajó los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen. Los músculos de sus piernas y de la espalda le ardían y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes mientras tomaba aire sin pararse a pensar en el dolor.

Se dio una lenta ducha, se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura y después se dirigió a los vestuarios. Allí estaban los demás chicos, tirados sobre sillas y banquillos, escuchando lo que Gamache les decía.

Virgil Duffy también se encontraba en mitad de la sala, y empezó a hablar acerca de la venta de entradas. Aquello, se dijo Draco, no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Su trabajo consistía en mantener la portería a cero y ayudar a que el equipo ganase partidos. Así pues, él cumplía con su misión.

Draco apoyó un hombro desnudo contra el marco de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos, y posó la mirada en la mujer bajita que había visto antes. Estaba junto a Duffy, y Draco la estudió. Era una de esas mujeres naturales que optan por no maquillarse. Sus cejas eran la única nota de color en su pálido rostro. Los pantalones negros y la chaqueta no dejaban entrever forma alguna, ocultando todo asomo de curvas. De uno de sus hombros colgaba un bolso de piel, y en la mano portaba una taza de papel de Starbucks.

No era fea, sino extremadamente... sencilla. A algunos hombres les gustaban las mujeres de aire natural. A Draco no. A él le gustaba que las mujeres se pintasen los labios, oliesen a polvos de maquillaje y se depilasen las piernas. Le gustaban las mujeres que se esforzaban por tener buen aspecto. Y aquélla no se esforzaba en absoluto, eso saltaba a la vista.

–Sin duda estáis al corriente de que el reportero Chris Evans causa baja por causas médicas. En su lugar, Ginevra Weasley escribirá las crónicas de nuestros partidos en casa –explicó el dueño del equipo–, y también viajará con nosotros el resto de la temporada.

Los jugadores permanecieron en silencio, desconcertados. Nadie dijo una palabra, pero Draco sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo que él: que preferiría recibir un golpe del disco a que un cronista deportivo, y menos aún una mujer, viajase con el equipo.

Los jugadores miraron hacia su capitán, Mark Asesino Bressler, después centraron su atención en los entrenadores, que también permanecían en silencio. Esperaban que alguien dijese algo, que les rescatasen de aquella pesadilla bajita y de pelo rojo que se les iba a pegar como una lapa.

–Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea –dijo finalmente el Asesino, pero una mirada a los helados ojos grises de Virgil Duffy le hizo callar.

Nadie más se atrevió a abrir la boca.

Nadie excepto Draco Malfoy. Respetaba a Virgil. Incluso le gustaba un poco. Pero Draco estaba jugando la mejor temporada de su vida. Los Chinooks tenían el título de liga al alcance de la mano, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una periodista lo echase todo a perder. Ya habían escrito demasiadas cosas malas sobre él.

–Con todos mis respetos, señor Duffy¿ha perdido usted el jodido sentido común? –preguntó apartándose de la pared.

Cuando estaban de viaje, sucedían ciertas cosas que uno no deseaba que todo el país pudiese leer durante el desayuno. Draco era más discreto que algunos de sus compañeros, pero lo último que necesitaba era una reportera viajando con ellos.

Y, por otra parte, también había que tener en cuenta el factor mala suerte. Cualquier cosa que se saliese de la norma podía enviar al traste su buena suerte. Y que una mujer viajase con ellos era, a todas luces, algo fuera de la norma.

–Entiendo vuestros reparos, chicos –dijo Virgil Duffy–, pero después de pensarlo mucho, y de que tanto el Times como la señorita Weasley me diesen su palabra, puedo aseguraros que tendréis intimidad. Los reportajes no se inmiscuirán en vuestra vida privada.

«Gilipolleces», pensó Draco, pero no se molestó en gastar saliva expresándolo. Al apreciar la determinación en el rostro del propietario del equipo, supo que discutir carecía de sentido. Draco tenía que aceptarlo.

–Bueno, será mejor que prepare a la señorita para el lenguaje rudo –le advirtió Draco.

La señorita Weasley centró su atención en él. Su mirada fue directa y firme. Alzó uno de los extremos de la boca, como si le hubiese sorprendido el comentario.

–Soy periodista, señor Malfoy -replicó con un tono de voz más sutil que su mirada, una extraña mezcla de suave feminidad y determinación–. Su lenguaje no va a incomodarme.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa desafiante y se encaminó hacia su taquilla al fondo del vestuario.

–¿Es usted la mujer que escrrribe esa columna sobrrre cómo encontrarrr pareja? –preguntó Vlad Empalador Fetisov.

–Escribo la columna «Soltera en la ciudad» en el Times –respondió.

–Pensé que se trataba de una mujer oriental –comentó Bruce Fish.

–No, sólo se me fue un poco la mano con el delineador de ojos –explicó la señorita Weasley.

Dios santo, ni siquiera era una auténtica cronista deportiva. Draco había leído su columna un par de veces, o al menos lo había intentado. Escribía sobre sus problemas, y los de sus amigas, con los hombres. Era una de esas mujeres a las que les gustaba hablar de «relaciones y aventuras», como si todo tuviese que ser analizado una y otra vez. Como si, en cualquier caso, la mayor parte de los problemas entre hombres y mujeres no fueran simple y llanamente una invención de estas últimas.

–¿Con quién compartirá habitación mientras estemos de viaje? –preguntó alguien desde la izquierda, y una oleada de risas relajó la tensión.

La conversación se apartó del tema de la señorita Weasley para centrarse en el análisis de los siguientes cuatro partidos, que tenían que disputar en sólo ocho días.

Draco recogió la toalla del suelo y la metió en su bolsa de lona. Virgil Duffy estaba senil, pensó Draco mientras dejaba los calzoncillos blancos y la camiseta sobre el banquillo. O eso, o el divorcio por el que estaba pasando lo había vuelto loco. Aquella mujer probablemente no supiera una sola palabra de hockey. Lo más seguro era que quisiese escribir acerca de sentimientos y problemas de pareja. Bueno, podía interrogarlo al respecto hasta que se le pusiese la cara morada de tanto hablar, que él no iba a soltar prenda. Después de los problemas del último año, Draco ya no respondía a las preguntas de los periodistas. Nunca. Que viajase con ellos no iba a hacer que cambiase de idea.

Se puso los calzoncillos dándole la espalda a la señorita Weasley, y la miró por encima del hombro antes de ponerse la camiseta. La pilló mirándose los zapatos. No era nada nuevo la presencia de mujeres periodistas en los vestuarios. Si a una mujer no le importaba entrar en una habitación repleta de hombres malhablados, por lo general sus compañeros solían comportarse bien con ella. Pero la señorita Weasley parecía tan incómoda como una vieja tía solterona y virgen. Aunque él sabía más bien poco de vírgenes.

Acabó de vestirse enfundándose unos gastados Levi's y un grueso jersey azul. Después metió los pies en sus botas negras y se abrochó el Rolex de oro en la muñeca. El reloj había sido un regalo personal de Virgil Duffy tras la firma del contrato. Un pequeño detalle para sellar el negocio.

Draco se puso su cazadora de cuero, cogió la bolsa de lona y se encaminó a la oficina del club. Allí se hizo con la hoja que indicaba el itinerario de los siguientes ocho días y estuvo hablando un rato con el encargado de la oficina para asegurarse de que recordaba que él quería una habitación individual. Durante la última estancia en Toronto, compartió habitación con Rob Sutter. Por lo general, Draco se dormía a los pocos segundos de meterse en la cama, pero Rob roncaba como una sierra mecánica.

Draco salió de las instalaciones justo después de las doce del mediodía, oyendo el eco de sus pasos contra las paredes de hormigón mientras se dirigía a la salida. Una vez fuera, la niebla le golpeó el rostro y se introdujo por el cuello de su chaqueta. No parecía que fuese a llover, pero era un día triste y lúgubre. El tipo de clima que acostumbraba imperar en Seattle. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba jugar fuera de la ciudad, pero no la más importante. La más importante era la paz que le proporcionaba el hecho de estar en ruta. Aunque esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto: esa paz se veía amenazada por la presencia de la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos a pocos pasos de él, con el bolso colgado del hombro.

La señorita Weasley estaba envuelta en algo parecido a un indescriptible impermeable ceñido a la cintura por un cinturón. Era largo y negro, y el viento de la bahía hacía ondear los faldones, dando la impresión de que llevase un lastre en el culo. En la mano acarreaba todavía la taza de papel de Starbucks.

–El vuelo de las seis de la mañana a Phoenix es terrible –dijo él mientras caminaba en dirección al aparcamiento–. No te retrases. Sería vergonzoso que lo perdieses.

–Allí estaré –respondió ella cuando pasó por su lado–. No quieres que viaje con el equipo¿verdad¿Se debe a que soy una mujer?

Él se detuvo, y se volvió y la miró a la cara. La molesta brisa hacía aletear las solapas del impermeable de Ginny, y también hizo que varios mechones de su cola de caballo se soltasen para ir a parar a sus rosadas mejillas. Tras un análisis más detallado, podía comprobarse que eso no mejoraba mucho su aspecto.

–No. No me gustan los periodistas –contestó.

–Es comprensible, supongo, teniendo en cuenta tu historia.

Sin duda, había leído sobre él.

–¿Qué historia?

Se preguntó si habría leído aquel maldito libro, Los chicos malos del hockey, en el que le habían dedicado cinco capítulos, con fotografías y todo. Más o menos la mitad de lo que el autor afirmaba allí eran puros cotilleos o simples invenciones. Y el único motivo por el cual Draco no le había denunciado era que no quería atraer la atención de los medios.

–Tu historia con la prensa. –Ginny bebió un sorbo de café y se encogió de hombros–. El omnipresente seguimiento de tus problemas con las drogas y las mujeres.

Efectivamente, lo había leído. ¿Y quién demonios utilizaba palabras como «omnipresente»? Sólo los periodistas.

–Para tu información, te diré que nunca he tenido problemas con las mujeres. Omnipresentes ni de cualquier otro tipo. Deberías informarte mejor en lugar de creer todo lo que lees.

Al menos, respecto a cuestiones delictivas. Y su adicción a los tranquilizantes era cosa del pasado. Donde él deseaba que quedase para siempre.

Draco recorrió con la mirada el cabello recogido de Ginny, la perfecta piel de su rostro, y descendió hacia el resto de su cuerpo, enfundado en aquel horroroso impermeable. Tal vez si hubiese llevado el pelo suelto no le habría parecido tan estirada.

–He leído algunas de tus columnas del periódico –dijo alzando la vista hacia sus ojos chocolate–. Tú eres la soltera que se queja de la falta de compromiso y que no consigue encontrar a un hombre de verdad.

Ella frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y endureció la mirada.

–Viéndote, puedo entender tus problemas –remató él sin mover un solo músculo.

Bien. Quizás así ella se mantuviese a distancia.

–¿Ya no tomas nada, estás limpio? –preguntó Ginny.

Draco supuso que, si no contestaba, ella imaginaría ciertas cosas. Siempre era así.

–Totalmente –respondió.

–¿En serio? –Ginny alzó las cejas, que formaron unos arcos perfectos, dándole a entender que ponía en duda sus palabras.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

–¿Quieres ver cómo me meo en tu taza de café? –preguntó con la mirada encendida, cabreado, frente a aquella mujer que seguramente no había hecho el amor en cinco años.

–No, gracias, me gusta el café solo.

De no haberse tratado de una periodista, Draco se habría detenido a apreciar por unos segundos la agudeza de su réplica, pero había sonado como una provocación, le gustase o no admitirlo.

–Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber –masculló Draco–. Y no creas que el hecho de que Virgil Duffy te haya presentado a los chicos va a hacer que tu trabajo sea más fácil.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Quiero decir lo que a ti te dé la gana que quiero decir –respondió él mientras se alejaba.

Caminó el corto trecho que le separaba del aparcamiento y encontró su Ducati gris en su sitio, junto a las plazas para discapacitados. El color de la motocicleta casaba a la perfección con las densas nubes que colgaban sobre la ciudad y también con el sombrío aparcamiento. Colocó la bolsa en la parte trasera de la moto y se sentó en el asiento negro. Con el talón de su bota apretó la palanca de arranque y puso en marcha el motor de dos cilindros. No le dedicó un solo pensamiento más a la señorita Weasley y salió a toda prisa del aparcamiento, dejando tras de sí el rugido del motor. Enfiló Broad, dejando atrás el bar Tini Bigs, camino de Second Avenue. Tras unas cuantas manzanas, entró en el aparcamiento comunitario del complejo residencial en el que vivía y dejó la motocicleta junto a su Land Cruiser.

Consultó la hora en su reloj y cogió la bolsa pensando que se disponía a afrontar tres horas de calma. Se dijo que tal vez podría poner la cinta de algún partido en el vídeo y relajarse frente a la enorme pantalla de su enorme televisor. Tal vez podría llamar a alguna amiga y quedar para comer. Cierta castaña de piernas largas le vino a la mente.

Salió del ascensor en la planta diecinueve y recorrió el pasillo hasta la esquina nororiental del edificio. Había comprado aquel piso poco después de fichar por los Chinooks, el verano anterior. No le había apasionado el interior –pues le recordaba a las decoraciones de la vieja serie de dibujos animados Los Supersónicos: piedra, acero y esquinas redondeadas–, pero las vistas... Las vistas eran impresionantes.

Abrió la puerta y sus planes para el día se vinieron abajo cuando tropezó con una mochila North Face de color azul que descansaba sobre la moqueta beige. En el sofá de piel color azul marino, un anorak rojo, y encima de una de las mesitas de cristal, varios anillos y pulseras amontonados. En el equipo de música rugía la música rap y Shaggy se movía sin parar en la pantalla del televisor de Draco, sintonizada en la MTV.

Marie. Había llegado antes de lo previsto.

Draco recorrió el pasillo y dejó la mochila y su propia bolsa sobre el sofá. Llamó a la puerta del primero de los tres dormitorios, y abrió. Marie estaba tendida sobre la cama, con el corto pelo oscuro recogido en lo alto de la cabeza formando una especie de plumero. Tenía restos de crema bajo los ojos y sus mejillas estaban pálidas. Abrazaba un osito de peluche contra su pecho.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? –le preguntó.

–Intentaron llamarte del colegio. No me encuentro bien.

Draco entró en la habitación y se acercó a su hermana de dieciséis años, hecha un ovillo sobre el edredón. Supuso que lloraba porque se acordaba otra vez de su madre. Había pasado sólo un mes desde el funeral, y pensó que tenía que decir algo para consolar a Marie, aunque no sabía realmente qué decir, y estaba convencido de que siempre que lo intentaba las cosas empeoraban.

–¿Has pillado la gripe? –acabó preguntando. El parecido de la chica con su madre, o como mínimo con el recuerdo que él tenía de ella, era impresionante.

–No.

–¿Te has resfriado?

–No.

–¿Qué te pasa entonces?

–Me siento mal, eso es todo.

Draco acababa de cumplir dieciséis años cuando la cuarta esposa de su padre había dado a luz a Marie. Aparte de alguna que otra visita durante las vacaciones, Draco nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Él se había hecho mayor. Ellos vivían en Los Ángeles y él en el otro extremo del país. Había estado demasiado ocupado con las cuestiones relativas a su propia vida, y hasta que ella se fue a vivir con él, el mes anterior, no había vuelto a verla desde el funeral de su padre, hacía diez años. Y de repente era el responsable de una hermana a la que ni siquiera conocía. Era el único pariente cercano que aún no había alcanzado la edad de la jubilación. Era jugador de hockey. Soltero. Hombre. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría hacer con ella.

–¿Quieres un poco de sopa? –preguntó.

Marie se encogió de hombros.

–Por qué no –respondió entre sollozos.

Aliviado, Draco salió rápidamente de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Sacó una lata grande de caldo de pollo del armario y la colocó bajo el abrelatas automático que había en la encimera de mármol negro. Sabía que la chica estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero, por todos los demonios, lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando no lloraba, estaba de morros. Cuando no estaba de morros, lo trataba como si fuese un retrasado mental.

Draco vertió la sopa en dos tazones y le añadió agua. Le había propuesto que viese a un psicólogo, y así lo había hecho durante la enfermedad de su madre, pero Marie creía que ya había tenido bastante.

Introdujo los tazones en el microondas y programó el reloj. Aparte de enloquecerle, tener en casa a una chica adolescente y temperamental había afectado seriamente su vida social. Últimamente, sólo disfrutaba de tiempo para sí mismo cuando salía de viaje. Algo tenía que cambiar. La situación no era la adecuada para ninguno de los dos. Se había visto obligado a contratar a una mujer para que se quedase en casa con Marie cuando él estaba fuera. Su nombre era Gloria Jackson y rondaba la sesentena. A Marie no le gustaba, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Lo más conveniente era encontrar un buen internado para Marie. Allí sería feliz, conviviendo con chicas de su edad que supiesen de maquillaje y de peinados y a las que les gustase escuchar música rap. Draco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Sus razones para enviarla a un internado no eran del todo altruistas. Quería recuperar su antigua vida. Eso tal vez le hiciese parecer un maldito egoísta, pero había trabajado muy duro para disfrutar de aquel tipo de existencia. Para conseguir alzarse sobre el caos y alcanzar una relativa calma.

–Necesito algo de dinero.

El comentario hizo que Draco apartase la vista de los tazones que daban vueltas dentro del microondas y mirase a su hermana, que estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ya habían hablado acerca de la cuenta corriente especial a su nombre.

–Cuando vendamos la casa de tu madre y te demos de alta en la Seguridad Social...

–Lo necesito hoy –lo interrumpió–. Ahora mismo.

Draco sacó su cartera del bolsillo posterior del pantalón.

–¿Cuánto necesitas?

–Unos siete u ocho dólares.

–¿Siete u ocho?

–Digamos diez, para estar seguros.

Draco sintió curiosidad y también pensó que debía preguntarlo, así que dijo:

–¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

–No tengo la gripe –dijo ella, ruborizándose.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Tengo calambres y no tengo nada. –Bajó la vista hacia los pies cubiertos por calcetines–. No conozco a ninguna chica del colegio a la que pedirle, y ya era demasiado tarde para ir a la enfermería. Por eso me vine a casa.

–¿Demasiado tarde para qué¿De qué estás hablando?

–Tengo calambres y no tengo... –Marie se ruborizó aún más–. Tampones. Busqué en tu lavabo, porque pensé que tal vez alguna de tus novias podría haber dejado alguno. Pero no tienes ninguno.

La campanilla del microondas sonó justo en el momento en que Draco entendió el problema de Marie. Abrió la portezuela y se quemó los dedos al dejar los tazones de sopa sobre la encimera.

–Oh. –Sacó dos cucharas de un cajón y, como no sabía qué decir, preguntó–¿Quieres galletas saladas?

–Sí.

De algún modo, no le había parecido una chica lo suficientemente mayor. ¿Acaso las chicas empezaban a tener la menstruación a partir de los dieciséis? Suponía que debía de ser así, pero nunca había pensado en ello. Había crecido como un hijo único, y sus pensamientos siempre habían estado relacionados con el hockey.

–¿Quieres una aspirina? –Una de las mujeres con las que había salido tomaba sus analgésicos cuando tenía dolores menstruales. Al recordarla, Draco se dio cuenta que el dinero y su adicción había sido lo único que compartieron.

–No.

–Iremos al supermercado después de comer –dijo–. Necesito desodorante.

Ella alzó la vista finalmente, pero no se movió.

–¿Tienes que ir ahora?

–Sí.

Él la observó; parecía incómoda y molesta. La culpa que había sentido minutos antes se vio aliviada. Enviarla a un lugar en el que podría vivir con chicas de su edad era, a todas luces, lo más adecuado. En un internado para chicas estarían al corriente de calambres menstruales y otras cuestiones femeninas.

–Voy a coger las llaves –dijo Draco.

Sólo tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para exponer su idea sin que sonase como si pretendiera librarse de ella.

**Notas; **Me despido con un mega bso en el yoyopo y otro bien grand en el peyoyo, bye chicas lindas y espero lean muchos libros de la pagina que les di xq es buenitzima!! y que bien que les gustara la historia!


End file.
